Dina and Mati
Dina and Matti is one of the main relationships in The Greenhouse, formed by Dina Navon and Mati Spivak. Relationship Season 1 When they first meet, in the boys toilet at the Greenhouse, it's displayed as an accidental walk-in, with Dina charging off out of the toilet. Later Mati meets up with Dina once again, when she's trying to pick a lock on a gate. Here he tries to apologize to Dina about what happened before going onto explain a lot more unneeded facts about himself. However Dina wasn't listening to any of it and by the time he'd finished speaking, she'd managed to undo the gate and had ran off. Matti and Dina didn't get off to a good start, especially when he tries to advise her on what to do within a video game she's playing on the PlayStation. This quite clearly hinders her focus while playing, annoying her. In the challenge during the next day, Dina gets annoyed by Mati's clean-freak attitude towards the challenge and uses this to tease him, eventually pushing over into the mud. Mati expresses his annoyance at this, pushing Dina to annoy him even more. Later, when Matti begins to show clear signs of love for fellow Ravens team-member; Alona, Dina feels sympathy for Matti and tries to help him win over Alona. However it's shown that her advice may not be quite as good as she makes out, but Dina is still persistent and helps Mati as much as possible, all the while teasing him and poking fun now and again. When Alona disappears, Dina takes it upon herself to help Mati get through it. It's revealed that Dina may have secret feelings for Mati during this time, as they try to find out why Alona has disappeared, working from Mati's tech lab at the Greenhouse. Later on in the season, the two work together to help Ellali and Daniel make a hypnotism wheel in order to de-hypnotize Natalie. Both members of the duo soon become a part of Team Galapagos; a team comprised of most of the main cast. When Alona returns during this time, Dina has a hard time, explaining how close she's gotten with Mati to her, but Alona show's she doesn't mind, although it's most likely that secretly she was jealous. During the final the pair alongside Alona, return to the Israeli Space centre in order to warn Boaz Devore of a major disaster orchestrated by Ze'ev and his men, but are caught by Arik and his men, who are revealed to be part of Ze'ev's group. The three a tied together in three office chairs. However Dina is able to manage to annoy the guy who is watching over them, forcing him to come over to them, allowing Dina and the others to make an escape. After the crisis has been averted, the two meet up near the Cliffside bench, and Dina finally confesses her love to Mati. However when Mati shockingly reveals he's also in love with her, the two end up kissing. Category:Relationships Category:Together Category:Original Relationships